


Green Hills And Bumpy Roads

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m bored,’ Jimmy whined. The boys were in the Moran’s back garden: Jim was lying on his back and Sebastian was sitting next to him, cross-legged.</p>
<p><i>We can go on the beach,</i> the blond suggested, twisting a leaf of grass in his fingers.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to,’ Jim tapped his bare feet.</p>
<p>
  <i>How about sneaking into my Mum’s greenhouse?</i>
</p>
<p>‘We did this yesterday.’</p>
<p>
  <i>And draughts?</i>
</p>
<p>‘Boooring!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Hills And Bumpy Roads

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: bike

‘I’m bored,’ Jimmy whined. The boys were in the Moran’s back garden: Jim was lying on his back and Sebastian was sitting next to him, cross-legged.

_We can go on the beach,_ the blond suggested, twisting a leaf of grass in his fingers.

‘I don’t want to,’ Jim tapped his bare feet.

_How about sneaking into my Mum’s greenhouse?_

‘We did this yesterday.’

_And draughts?_

‘Boooring!’

Sebastian sighed heavily. It was one of these days when his little friend. found everything stupid or boring. By now the blond boy knew that he had to find some distraction, unless he wanted to spend the whole afternoon with pouting Jim. And it should be something really interesting; despite being only six, Jimmy was already very picky - a trait one wouldn’t expect from a boy with bare feet and oversized jumpers.

Seb scrambled on his feet. Thankfully, he had an idea what to do; he just hoped it would be entertaining enough.

_I think I may have something that will interest you,_ the blond looked at his friend, _Wait for me here, Jimmy, I’ll be right back._

 

‘A bike?’ Jimmy looked at his friend.

_I thought that we could go for a ride,_ Seb ran his hand through his blond hair, _I only have one bike so you can sit on the back rack and I would drive you around the area. What do you think?_

Jim looked at the bike, contemplating the whole idea for a moment; finally, he nodded and smiled to Sebastian.

_Hop in then,_ the blond smiled back, jumping on the saddle. James climbed on the back rack and closed his thin arms around Seb’s waist, clinging to the other boy. He was a bit scared, he had never rode a bike before.

_Are you ready?_ Jim nodded. _Okay, so up we go._

Seb made two rounds around the garden, partially to test if he would keep his balance with additional weight and partially to show Jim that there was nothing to be afraid of.

_How are you doing, Jimmy?_

‘Fine,’ the boy mumbled, his face still pressed to Sebastian’s back.

_That’s good. I’m going to ride alongside the track now. If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?_

 

The hill wasn’t particularly high and the track was bumpy, but it didn’t matter. They speeded down the hill, wind ruffling their hair. Sebastian could hear Jim laughing happily behind him. The boy didn’t seem to be afraid anymore; he was almost standing on the back rack, his arms threw around the blond’s neck.

_Where do you want to ride now?_ Seb asked as they stopped at the foot of the hill.

‘There!’ Jimmy pointed at another hill, a taller one.

Sebastian smiled to himself. He did find remedy for Jim’s boredom.


End file.
